


Halloween Party

by AliceTraum



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTraum/pseuds/AliceTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Patrick x Brendon ] a little Halloween oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

  
„I think the idea isn't this bad"The brunette said with a smile on his face as he looked to the paper in Patrick's hands. "Hey, it's Halloween and we both don't have anything better to do, so going to the Halloween party isn't such a bad idea and after all Pete would be happy to see us" Patrick rolles his eyes, knew that the other was right about this.

"and what exactly do you want to wear to the party?" The blond asked, raised an eyebrow. He knew that Brendon had the weirdest ideas so he wouldn't expect anything good. Hey, it was Brendon and when he would be serious about something for one, then it was really something important.

We can dress up as doctor and nurse. You be the doctor and I the sexy nurse" He joked, earned an annoyed groan from Patrick. "Or we can dress up as Prince and Princess. I would be the great Prince in shining armor and you the cute princess" "No, I won't wear address. Brendon, please, we need a good costume or we don't go"

For a moment the older one thought. When he wouldn't find a good costume for them, Brendon would want his stupid ideas. "Ah! I have it! You can dress up as a Vampire and I as a Devil. And before you're going to complain: You will be still sexy as a Vampire. " Brendon nodded happy. So, they would go to this party and would be dressed up.

"I think, I still have my vampire costume somewhere" With these words the brunette stood up and run to the next room. Patrick shook his head, sighed with a little smile on his face.

_____________________________

It was around 10pm when they already arrived at the party. It had took them much longer than expected because Brendon wanted some fake fangs.

Patrick knocked on the door, waited beside Brendon. Pete opened, dressed up as a skeleton, the door, his smile widen when he saw them "Hey guys! Didn't expected that you two show up"—Actually Patrick didn't wanted to show up, but something in his mind had told him that he should or else Brendon would find something else that was probably much worser than this.

They both walked in, looked around. Before Brendon could say something, Pete had already packed Patrick's Hand and dragged him away. "I want to show you some people...." The blond didn't really listen to the thing the black haired said. Soon he forgot about the brunette who still waited for Patrick to return and had some fun with Pete and some of Pete's friends.

While they celebrated, Brendon sat on a table for two, watched Patrick. Sure the whole Halloween Party thing was his idea, but had he knew how it will end for him, he maybe had stayed home with Patrick and watched some movies. Most of the people were busy with other things. Just some girls had showed up to flirt with Brendon, but he simply had said that he was already taken. Some of the guests were already drunk. When the brunette lost track of Patrick, he decided to do the same, find a good place on the bar and drink. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

___________________________________-

An hour passed and Patrick got dragged to a group of people who wanted to play some games. In this group was Brendon, who was already totally drunk, as well. When he saw Patrick, he stopped his conversation and walked over to Patrick, started to hug him tightly. The older one was about to say something, but got cut off by Brendon who pressed his lips at his. Patrick maybe hadn't mind it, but no one actually knew from this beside Pete.

The blond simply pushed Brendon away, earned some surprised looks from the other people. "I think it's better when we go now Brendon. You're too drunk to stay here"

Brendon mumbled something, but Patrick already packed his hand and dragged him away, smiled apologizing at Pete who simply shook his head.

Patrick had some problems with dragging Brendon back into the car, since Brendon wanted to go back and drink some more. When he already arrived at the car, the blond almost throw Brendon at the back seats, almost. But Brendon was faster and had packed the blond, tugged him down, so that Patrick fell at Brendon, was now on top of him.

"Wanna try how the fake fangs feel?" Brendon asked drunkenly with a big smirk on his face. Patrick sighed heavily, knew what Brendon actually wanted to do. "Are you sure you want to play with the Devil, Bden sweety?" Patrick whispered, leaned closer to that he could feel the breath from Brendon.

"Try"

_______________________________________

It was around six in the morning when someone knocked on the car window. A sleepy Patrick woke up, looked at the person who had just woke him up. It was Pete, who stand outside with a big grin. Carefully Patrick stood up, opened the door. "What is?" he asked sleepy.

"Nothing, but you two should drive home and get some sleep. And I suggest you, not to look at Instagram or Twitter for a long time...."

Patrick was about to ask before he started to remember......

"Shit, do you mean that some people actually saw us and..?!"

Pete simply nodded and walked back.

_Oh great!_


End file.
